$ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{r}3 \\ 4\end{array}\right]$